Shore Leave
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Jaina's having second thoughts about her military career. Chapter 5 is up and completes this story.
1. Chapter 1

SHORE LEAVE

Chapter 1

(Jaina)

I've got six months to go till my tour is up.

And then, I'm not sure.

I was planning to be career military. But now, I'm not so sure.

Don't get me wrong, training in the Navy was great. I learned from some of the best (although not as good as my dad, but then again, having him as a flight instructor would not have been cool, because he'd have been even harder on me than the ones here at Carida were).

I graduated, like my father before me, at the top of my class a year and a half ago. I was proud of that. My parents were, too. Fortunately, Mom's mostly retired from public service so the tabloids don't chase us down, and it was a great day. All my brothers and Tenel Ka and Allana were there along with Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke and Ben and Lilith, and don't forget Chewie. I miss the giant fuzzball a lot. Never realized how important he was to me. I spent a lot of my growing up time with him.

Then I began my tour of service. You have to serve two years to work off your expenses for training. They don't let you sign up for more than that right after your training. Then it's up to you. But there's the fine print that says they can call you up for up to two years after your tour's over.

I figured I'd be a lifer, but lately, there's lots that makes me wonder if I really am.

The galaxy's been pretty quiet over the last five years. We went on a couple humanitarian missions but nothing big time. The military's a whole bunch of hurry up and wait. We do drills and such, but it's not a lot of fun. And so many stupid regulations.

The good part is that we get some free time and during that, Jag and me are friends again. Maybe someday we'll be better than friends.

I completed my Jedi training before joining the Navy. Uncle Luke wanted me to be a Jedi knight, but that didn't appeal to me much. I'm glad I did it. It's given me an edge I like a lot. But I still can't meditate to save my life.

Now I'm not sure what to do. I have a lot of friends here in the Navy. We've had some good times. But the bureaucratic bullshit is getting to me. I'm bored and I don't know what I'll do next.

But I've got shore leave coming up. Two weeks of it. Usually I go back to Coruscant and see the family, but I mostly hook up with my friends and we hang out. But this time, I don't feel like seeing them.

I'm homesick as hells and I miss my parents. I know what you're thinking. I'm 22 years old and I still need my mommy and daddy.

You bet I do.

Jag's in my room while I pack my things to take with me.

"I could see if I could change my leave, maybe we can go somewhere," he says to me.

"I really need to see my parents," I tell him.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Trying to figure out what to do next."

Jag laughs a little. "I always figured you were in for twenty years."

"Right now I'm not sure about anything," I tell him.

"You think talking to your parents is gonna help that?"

"I'm willing to give it a go."

"Well...I hope you have a good trip. Let me carry some of that."

"If you want to." I let him.

"Let me walk you to your transport." He takes my duffel filled with laundry. I know it's petty, but I hate waiting for the valets at the base. You have to line up and wait forever.

"Thanks," I say, not sure what to think. Jag confuses me. One minute he wants to be just buddies, the next he acts like we have this great romance going on.

"See you in two weeks," he says as we get to the transport, and kisses me on the cheek.

I think it's obvious that we've got nothing figured out. I'm hoping being with my parents is gonna change some of that, least as far as

01123581321345589144233377610987

I must've been tired, because I slept the entire way to Coruscant. I'm still sort of groggy when I head out to where Daddy has promised to pick me up. He monitors the incoming transports and he knows which one I'm on so I find him right away.

"Hey sweetie," he says, stepping out of the speeder to hug me. I feel like I'm three years old and the universe is safe. I like that feeling right now. "Let's see how much laundry you brought this time." He tosses both duffels in to the back seat. My parents claim that the only reason they'd ever see Jacen or Anakin or me when we left home was to do our laundry.

"How are you?" Daddy asks me as we leave the transport station. Traffic on Coruscant sucks even more than usual this time of day.

"Tired."

"I'm sure that'll be over once your pals start comm'g you," he teases me.

"I haven't told anyone I'm coming."

"That has to be a first."

"Can we just go home?" I ask him. I know I'm whining, but I just want to be in our apartment, on the sofa, watching smashball with my father. He and I kid around a lot, but right now, I just want him to tell me that everything's gonna be fine.

"Jacen'll want to see you," he tells me.

"I wanna see him, too. Just not tonight."

"You know Tenel Ka's back on Hapes for now."

"I've known that for six months. I do talk to you and Mom and even to Jace sometimes."

"We'll be home shortly. Mom had to make an emergency trip to Hapes a couple days ago but she comm'd me and said she'll be home tomorrow night and she can't wait to see you."

"I thought she was done doing the diplomat thing and just teaching."

"Tenel Ka asked her to help with negotiating and some babysitting."

I'd heard rumors about some skirmishes in Hapes but we've been told it's nothing their own security detail can't handle. I suspect Mom really just wanted to see Allana and since Tenel Ka's the Queen Mother she probably needs the help.

"Where's Jarik?" I'm kind of surprised he didn't come but then again, he is thirteen and totally into racing.

"Working on his racer, what else?" Han said, shaking his head. "He's got the itch."

"Something you know nothing about," I tease him back.

"Speak for yourself, honey," he kids me but this time it doesn't annoy me. "You're really gonna stay home for two weeks with Mom and me and Jarik?"

"You got it. How tall's the little twerp these days?"

"I.75 meters."

"Gods, what're you feeding him?"

"Everything we can afford and can't. When his friends are there, we go to a supermarket in another district and clean them out."

"He might get taller than you. Then what're you gonna do?"

"Remind him who pays his freight."

It's so nice to be in Daddy's speeder. He's nearby and once again, I'm a little kid, and I fall asleep on the way home.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I'm afraid you're stuck with my cooking," Daddy says as he serves up medium rare nerfsteaks with fried tubers and greens. My favorite meal.

My mom finally learned to cook when I was fifteen and she's pretty good, but I was away for most of the time after that. Daddy's cooking is comfort food. Daddy's grumbling about Jarik being late, but it's like the boy can smell dinner ten kilometers away.

"Hey twerp!" I greet him with a hug.

"Hey sis, how goes it?" I've got a soft spot for my youngest brother, brat that he is.

"Jarik remains late for everything except dinner," Daddy says, giving Jarik the evil eye. "I'm surprised you left your buddies behind."

"You said Jaina's coming, so I left 'em to deal on their own."

"Those guys still living here? Don't they have parents?" I ask.

"There's a rumor going around they do, but in view of our foodshopping expenses, I'm going with no." Daddy sets everything down and it's delicious.

"All I know is that this is delicious," I tell my father. "I haven't had anything this good since...the last time I came home for leave." And stuck around long enough for a homecooked dinner.

"I suspect Navy chow has improved since the war," Daddy says.

"It's not terrible. It's just not...home."

"Don't tell me my adventurous offspring is homesick," Daddy says, but he's smiling.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

Jarik has to know every detail of every craft I've trained on. He's way into mechanics, not the way Anakin is, but he tells me he and Anakin are working closely designing racers. Anakin's got a ways to go in engineering school but he's totally gifted that way. I can do repairs, but Anakin feels like machinery talks to him via the Force.

I'm wondering right now if I shouldn't have gone to university. But I love flying too much to think of doing anything else. There's a rush I always get when I start moving off the ground. Never fails.

"I think we should play some sabacc," Daddy says after we finish the dinner dishes. I'm tired, but it'll be so much fun to play cards with people that know how. We play at the base, but not many great players. Yeah, I win a lot, but no one's got a lot of money so it's pennyante stuff. Daddy clobbers us, of course.

Smashball's on, and I lie down on one end of the L-shaped sofa. Before the first toss, I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

SHORE LEAVE

Chapter 2

(Jaina)

I end up sleeping fourteen hours. Daddy says I must've needed it. It was quiet - Daddy had trainees to teach and Jarik had to go to school (a fact that seems to annoy him a lot).

The quiet was nice. It's always so noisy on base. I never really noticed it till I was here and it was like nearly silent. I make myself some kaf, which tastes a lot better here than it does on base. Mom and Daddy pick up the good stuff when they're off world. For that, I thank them both. I took so many things for granted about home and my family for the longest time. And as I've gotten older, they've gotten smarter.

I think they'd be happy if I retired from the military - retiring sounds funny when you're only 22. They weren't keen on it when I joined, but they had my back every inch of the way. My big problem is that yeah, sure, I can leave in six months, but what do I want to do next?

Daddy's always said I'm welcome to join the business after I graduate. It's good money and I could fly all the time. I'm seriously thinking about it. We'll talk about it, I'm sure, but once I joined the service, Mom and Daddy insisted I finish. I would've anyway. Solos and Skywalkers finish what they start, no matter how many teeth they grind down in the process.

I have learned that I'm my parents' daughter, through and through. I wanted to reject that when I was a teenager, but I learned who I was when I joined the Navy, and I began to appreciate my parents and brothers more.

There was a time, when Jacen was fifteen, we really fell apart. He got into drugs and he didn't want my help. Okay, it wasn't just me, but he didn't want anyone else to help. He got arrested during a buy, and he had a choice of getting off the stuff or going to jail. He chose wisely. I respect him for that. I won't drink around him. Besides, I'm in the Navy; we drink every chance we get, so it's not as if I'm destined to go through life sans intoxicants. We're going to Bakura Barbecue when he finishes work tomorrow night. He's a great vet. Animals know he's a gentle soul. And he can reach out with the Living Force to find out what it is that's bothering them.

I'm sipping my kaf, looking out the window at life 83 stories below. The capital city. My mom used to work up the street. It's crowded down there, but for serious crazy, you go to the Lower Cities. I've never been down to the bottom, but the Mid City's whacked enough. I can only imagine what the Lower Cities do for insane. Mid City's where all the good dance clubs are. Jag and I used to go before he went into the Navy. The bartenders aren't always choosy about checking idents and the bands are good and loud.

I'm not in the mood for that now. What I'm really craving is a long, hot, real water shower. Best of all, no one around to hog the hot water.

I've missed this so much it's ridiculous.

01123581321345589144233377610987

While I'm getting dressed, I hear the whoosh of the main entry door.

"Mom!" I cry out. I am so happy to see her. Mom and I have had our struggles over the years, but that doesn't matter now.

"Careful, sweetie, you're crushing me!" she says but she laughs and holds me just as tight. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Mom, you have no idea."

"Care for something cold to drink?" she asks me.

"I'll get us something." We've got this citrus drink with mint that I love and I know Mom likes it, too.

I see my mom like I've never seen her before.

She's so incredibly beautiful. She won't pass for twenty, but she's really pretty, and I think she's what you'd call an old soul, but she started to look younger once she started teaching and left the diplomatic corps. I never appreciated how hard she worked to bring peace to the galaxy; I just resented that she was so busy so much of the time. By the time she retired I was off to Praxium. But when I did see her, things were better. We'd do things like go for kafs, not the stuff we drink for breakfast but fun sugary things that are more like dessert. I remember shopping with her for the first time. It was to get me a prom dress, and we laughed and talked all afternoon like we'd never done before. One of the best days I ever had with her.

This might be another one. We head out to the balcony and just sit in the sun, the world buzzing around us down below.

"How's classes?" I ask her.

"They're going well. I'm surprised how much I enjoy it, even after seven years. I'm looking forward to getting back to it."

"So what's up on Hapes?" I ask her.

She frowns. "It's a very difficult situation."

"No luck over rich food and too much wine?" Mom says this is one of the best ways to do negotiations. I wonder if she tells her classes that.

"I can't even get the two sides to agree on a restaurant." She shook her head. "Tenel Ka's wanting to dismantle the heritable office has lots of support, but support for the traditional government has its supporters as well, and they're not interested in communicating with each other. It's getting ugly. I really hope it doesn't get worse."

"How's Tenel Ka?"

"Trying to hold it together."

"And Allana?"

That makes my mom smile. "I did get to be with her a lot. She's getting so big." Mom stares off into the beautiful blue sky. "I might have to go back, but not while you're here. Tenel Ka says she's sorry she can't visit right now."

"'Sokay. I really just wanted to hang out here with you and Daddy."

She glances over at me. "Not hitting the party scene with your friends?"

"Nah. I didn't even tell 'em I'm here. I just wanted to have some place to...think."

"What's on your mind?" She sets her drink down and begins unpinning her braids. She's got hair that hangs below her waist, which I guess is the custom on Alderaan. I don't keep mine short like some of my buds do, but it's about half way down my back and when it gets longer than that, I whack it off. It's the ideal length for me; easy to put up but I can wear it down, too.

"Stuff. Jag. The Navy. Mostly the Navy."

"What is it?"

I try to think about how I want to put this. Not that my mom'd be unhappy about me leaving; she'd be overjoyed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when my two years are up in six months."

She nods and doesn't say anything. That's my mom. She knows how to do strategic silence.

"And Jag's part of it."

She nods again. "I figured there would be complications in that area."

"Here's the thing. Sometimes he acts like I'm the love of his life. Other times, I might as well just be one of his buddies."

"He's 24 now?"

"Yep."

"I'll refrain from saying how long it took your father to figure things out." Mom pulls off droll very well. "Or me, for that matter."

"The gossip about Jag and me is more interesting than what's really going on." I know that my mom and dad gave everyone something to talk about for like three years. But they yelled at each other all the time so it'd have been hard not to notice.

My mom looks straight at me. This is where I realize that she's a very old soul.

"You love him, don't you?"

I ponder that question. "Yes," I say at last. I really didn't want to admit to that. "But I don't know that I want to stay in the Navy. I don't think Jag ever wants to leave."

"Is that problematic for you?"

"That's just it, Mom. I have no idea what I want! But whatever it is, I don't think it's what Jag wants."

Mom takes a sip of her drink. "Let's leave Jag out of the discussion for now."

"It's not that easy, Mom."

"No one said it was."

"Mom...you always told me that when I found The One, I'd know it."

"That's true. But that doesn't mean it comes together easily or immediately. Your father and I are living proof of that."

I have to smile. "You sure gave the base something to talk about."

"For three years. We were also responsible for numerous betting pools."

"Uncle Wedge won big on a few."

"And gloated each and every time."

"Well, he did win five thousand credits betting Daddy'd ask you to marry him."

"Which he considers his crowning achievement."

"That, and knocking out a few Imps." We both laugh. I feel right now like my problems are far away. It's nice. I don't feel that way very often. Right now, I'm just my mom's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

SHORE LEAVE

Chapter 3

(Jaina)

It's been so great to be home. Yesterday, Mom and I took the day and went shopping and had lunch. She's teaching today, and I was thinking about checking out her class, but Daddy and Chewie have to do a huge delivery to Selonia, so I'm helping them get the _Falcon _in shape for the trip. It's a Core World and it's a turnaround. I once suggested he get a newer ship. That was the first - and last - time it ever came up. Mom kept me from getting killed on that one.

It's fun to work on the ship. Chewie and I are working on some of the small chip components. I feel like I did as a little girl when I'd come over with Daddy to work on the ship. I'll say this for Daddy: he's picky as hell and it's how I've managed in the Navy. Of the two you want breathing down your neck, my advice would be to take the Navy. Daddy is pretty unforgiving when it comes to his ship.

Daddy yells for lunch break, and he puts the comm away (he's been fighting with a distributor, over what I don't know and don't want to). He and I brought kaf and sandwiches from home and a rack of raw traladon for Chewie. Chewie doesn't eat with us, and this is a good thing.

I'm also glad because I need to tell Daddy that I want to join his business. Now we get a chance to talk about it.

"You're ready to give up the Navy?" he asks me.

"I think five years is enough."

"So what's your plan?"

"Well...I'd like to get my own ship."

"You gotta earn that."

"Well, no shit. Not all of us can win our ships in a sabacc tournament."

"Trust me, sweetie, I earned it."

"So am I in?"

"You have to ask?" Daddy gives me the biggest ever smile. "Glad to have you on board, sweetie."

"Want me to do the Selonia run with you?"

"It's a turnaround. Leave tomorrow morning, get back tomorrow night."

"I'm game." I'd gone on a few runs with him when I was younger, but this is more like the real thing.

"Good. My back is killing me, and yours is a lot younger."

"Is that the only reason you're letting me in on the business?"

"Yep."

"Thought so." Daddy and I are like this all the time. "I'm starving."

01123581321345589144233377610987

One thing I forgot about Daddy's shipping runs: We start waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay early. Fortunately, Daddy makes crazy strong kaf and by the time we get to the hangar, I'm revved.

And Daddy lets me drive.

"I'm taking a nap," Daddy says, leaving me with Chewie.

"Loser!" I shout at him.

"You know it, kiddo."

{Take us out, Lieutenant}, Chewie says to me.

"You're not gonna freak out on me, are you?" I ask him.

{Are you kidding? I've been flying with your dad for nearly three decades and you wouldn't believe some of the stunts he's pulled}.

"Yeah, I know." Daddy's stunts are legendary.

I think back to the first time Daddy ever let me pilot. I was ten, and it was really fun till we hit a solar storm. I figured he'd take the controls, but he made me work my way through it. I was never so scared in my life. Of course, I've had a little more experience since then. Solar storms don't scare me like they used to. What did scare me was landing on water. I haven't gotten past that yet. Fortunately, I haven't had to do it since training.

Chewie's a good copilot. Daddy's done so many crazy things that Chewie's immune to it.

{You're not too bad at this}, Chewie tells me.

"Wow, five years of training and I'm not too bad," I laugh.

{So you're joining the business}.

"Are you surprised?"

{Maybe a little}.

"Why?"

{Figured you for liking the adrenaline}.

"I like adrenaline as much as the next girl, but I hate all the petty crap that goes on in the Navy. The politics don't interest me. You don't get chosen on your ability." For what it's worth, I graduated as a lieutenant. I'm not interested in going further up the food chain.

{You don't think you'll get bored}?

"I'm bored as hells most of the time." Seriously, I know drilling is important, but with nothing to do but simulations, it gets old. And there're so many petty rules and so much ass kissing."

{You're Han's daughter, all right}.

"I am not responsible for the family I was born into." But as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm grateful for it. "All right, let's jump to lightspeed." I'm bragging here, but I can do this now smooth as silk on any craft.

{They did teach you something}, Chewie tells me as we watch the pinpoints of light turn to streams.

"Are all Wookiees as sarcastic as you?"

{I learned from the master. And his wife}.

"Yeah, I guess hanging around Daddy would do that to a person."

{Would you like me to sing some Corellian drinking songs}?

"How about we don't and let's say we did?" Daddy taught us a bunch of 'em when we were little. I remember one time we had to go to this real formal thing with Mom and Daddy. We didn't wanna go and neither did he. So we started passing the time singing Corellian drinking songs. I thought Mom was going to have a heart attack. We ended up having a great time, and apparently there were enough Corellians around to join in the fun.

"Say you did what?" It's Daddy. He's got two mugs of kaf. Chewie hates the stuff.

{She's not too bad at this}, Chewie says to Daddy.

"You. Will. Pay." I tell Chewie, who just roars with good old Wookiee laughter.

{I met your father and I've been paying ever since}.

"Very funny, fuzzball. Are you gonna let me drive, little princess?"

"I don't know. Is there a reason I should? I did get us to lightspeed nicely."

"I noticed that. Tell you what, I'll drive for now, and you can land us."

"Sure, why not?"

"I've got some accounting that needs updating," Daddy says. "Figured I'd let you work on it."

"I hate recordkeeping." In the Navy it's like a fetish.

"You wanna join the family business, you need to learn all aspects of it. Now get busy."

If I'm going to screw up anywhere, it's here. So I hope I don't. Fortunately, Daddy's a good accountant. He says he got good at it when he was stealing stuff to make a living. If only the Navy could do it like this. They make everything so complicated.

The only thing I can't fill in is fuel consumption and I can get that later. Daddy keeps ship related expenses separate, something that the Navy can't quite wrap its head around.

"Jaina, this ship needs landing and if you think I'm doing it, you're wrong," Daddy calls down to me.

I think I'm going to like working with Daddy very much.


	4. Chapter 4

ords and hangs up. "Leia, your delegation's at the hangar. Chewie's done with the precheck."

"I'm just about ready. Jacen, Jaina, I'm so sorry, but I need to get

SHORE LEAVE

Chapter 4

(Jaina)

I'm having dinner with my twin brother at his favorite vegetarian restaurant. I'm not big on vegetarian food, but this place is awesome. I'm having the most wonderful concoction of vegetables, nuts and dried fruits baked in a puff pastry. If all vege food was like this, I could be converted. There's a basket of some of the best freshly baked breads I've ever tasted on the table.

"I admit I was skeptical, but this really is delicious," I tell him.

"Wait'll you see the dessert menu," Jacen promises me with a huge smile. Of course we're only having soft drinks; Jacen's been sober for a long while now and while he says it doesn't bother him to have other people drinking around him, I think I owe it to him to pass up the ales. That was hard for a moment; this restaurant brews its own, and they've got a number of them. But I'd rather not do it in front of my twin. Despite what he says, I can tell it's harder than he'll admit to. We are Force sensitive, especially to each other.

Even Jag would eat here, and he's a total carnivore.

"You're thinking about Jag," Jacen says to me.

"Hard not to sometimes," I admit. "I'm thinking it's hard for you without Tenel Ka and Allana."

"Tell me about it," Jacen grumbles. "I wish they'd get things sorted out on Hapes so she'd come back to stay. She wants the best for her people, and wanting people to be able to vote their leaders into power's nothing but reasonable. I don't get why so many want the whole Queen Mother thing."

"Five thousand years of tradition might have something to do with it," I remind him. "And a lot of people on Hapes say giving men equal rights is gonna destroy their civilization."

"That's stupid. Some cultures hold women are inferior, and things are messed up big time." Jacen shakes his head. My twin is such a gentle soul. Much better than me in that regard. I think trying to make him a warrior was one of the things that messed him up big time at Praxium. He did go back to learn the Living Force and he teaches that now, when he's not busy taking care of animals at the hospital he owns with his friend Elon. He's able to communicate with animals, understand what they're telling him. Needless to say, business is good.

"I don't disagree with you. As Mom says, democracy's messy, but better."

"Yeah, she spent enough time on it." But it doesn't come out with bitterness. Jacen blames no one for his problems. "She's happier nowadays."

"Much. So's Daddy."

"And Jarik."

"Jarik's at the hangar all the time, building racers. Mom and Daddy could be gone for weeks and he'd never notice."

"Sure he would. He can't cook." We both laugh.

"I did a turnaround with Daddy yesterday. Was fun."

"Going to join the family biz?"

"That's the plan."

"You told Jag this?"

"Nope."

"He's in love with you, you know." Jacen flashes me a huge smile.

"Sorry, bro, you may have the Force, but you're screwing with my brain."

"I never screw around with something like that."

"The Force has not helped me read him better."

"That's because you're too close. Trust me."

"Jace, I love you and I trust you with my life. But when you start trying to make me think something is there when it's not - "

"Mark my words, sis," he says, smiling. "He's got it bad."

"He sure as hells doesn't act like it." Part of me really hopes Jacen is right about this. "And I can't wait till I tell him I'm leaving the Navy when my tour is up. I suspect that'll be the end."

"Not a chance. Give the guy a break, wouldya? He's only a guy."

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"It's Dad's when Mom get mad at him."

"Well, there is that. Does it work on Tenel Ka?"

"Nope."

"Smart woman."

"That she is. And I miss her a lot. And Allana's getting so big. She's nearly three."

"I'm sure she feels the same way."

"Yeah. She does. I just wish the situation would hurry up and resolve itself. Hapes is one weird place."

"Never been there. Not eager to go."

"I went once. It was enough. I loved seeing Tenel Ka and Allana, but you can keep the rest of it."

"Mom's been there a few times."

"Yeah, but I think it's mostly to be grandma. Maybe gives her some diplomatic advice on the side."

"Want to come by home after dinner?" I ask him.

"Sure. I live four kilometers from Mom and Dad and never get over there enough."

We spend the rest of dinner gossiping about the clinic's annoying patients he has and the petty bureaucrats I contend with and laugh at them. I forgot what a great mimic my twin is, and he's got me in stitches to the point where I'm shooting water out of my nose. For so long, we were so alienated from each other, and this is what I missed most, the jokes, the laughs, the silliness. It's claimed that to have a twin is to have a bond like no other. Maybe they're right. I know how much pain he was in during the dark times, because I felt it. I had to train my mind to turn off about him for a long while.

"You're serious about Jag," I ask him, once last time.

"As a heart attack. I wouldn't mess with you that way. Any other way, sure."

It's the hottest time of the year but no one stays indoors; Coruscant's capital city never sleeps. The streets are full and we walk leisurely, mostly out of necessity; I of course couldn't pass up one of the amazing desserts they served. By the end of the meal, you had to roll me out on to the sidewalk. There are misters everywhere, so you get a light, cooling spray of water as you go by, but it evaporates as soon as it hits your skin.

"Are you and Tenel Ka thinking of making it official?" I ask him.

"We want to. But we have to wait for some resolution on Hapes."

"Are you going to move there?"

"Gods, no. She doesn't want anything to do with government, democracy or otherwise."

"I hope they get it together on Hapes," I say to him.

"You and me both."

01123581321345589144233377610987

We're expecting to find Mom and Daddy kicked back on the sofa, they're scurrying around the apartment like they're trying to get ready for a trip. This is weird. Mom and Daddy hadn't said anything about traveling.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Mom has to get to Hapes, as soon as possible," Daddy explains.

"Is Tenel Ka in danger?" Jacen asks. I can feel his blood running cold.

"It's a possibility," Mom says. "It looks like civil war could be breaking out. And both sides are recruiting other planets in the vicinity."

I feel this horrible sinking feeling.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Tonight," Mom answers us.

If Mom can't wait till morning to leave, it's bad.

Daddy's com goes off. He says a few words and hangs up.

"Your delegation's at the ship and Chewie's got her ready to go."

"Lemme get that," Daddy says as he takes Mom's luggage. She can carry it herself, no sweat, but according to Mom, for a scoundrel he's a pretty good gentleman.

"I'm sorry, kids," Mom says as she hugs us.

"You've got mad skills, Mom," Jacen tells her.

"Here's hoping I can still get them to pass the sweet and sour shrimp. That'd be a breakthrough."

"Where's Jarik?" Jacen asks.

"Sark's parents," Daddy tells us. "They owe us a few."

"A few?" Sark's practically grown up at our place.

"It'll give 'em a few days to enhance their foodshopping expenses," Daddy says, kissing me on the cheek and giving Jacen a buddy hug. "I'll get in touch as soon as I can, on a secure channel. You guys try not to destroy the place."

"But it wouldn't be us if we didn't!" Both of us say. We actually get a laugh from our parental units.

Jacen's now really nervous.

"You think you should be there," I say.

"I need to ask her that. Do we still have the secure channel?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good. I tried to go last time, had Elon line everything up, but Mom said I was a liability and TK wanted me to stay. She thinks I'll get killed."

My Force sense tells me he's right.

"I agree."

"You think they'll call you up?"

That gives me pause. It's foggy.

"Well, if they need fighter pilots, I could be."

"Well, you did train for it."

I'm not sure how I feel about all this. But I'm glad my twin's with me.


	5. Chapter 5

SHORE LEAVE

Chapter 5

(Jaina)

Daddy comm'd me on the secure channel. It's looking bad. He's not coming back for a few days, and wants to know if I can look after Jarik until he gets back to Coruscant. I've got about a week left of shore leave, and I kind of like the little twerp, so I say sure. He spends most of his time working on his racer. Kid is obsessed with flying. I know this well.

I can't sleep; I have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I consult Jacen about it, and he's getting the same thing, but it's not really clear. We can't see faces or events; it's just the fog that brings forth something ominous. I even comm Anakin on Corellia. He's got the fog, and he's pretty sure it's the fog of war. Sometimes the Force is really annoying. You have to learn to read it carefully.

I'm lying on the sofa listening to the sports roundup for the day. The only sports I like are fencing and smashball. Smashball's gorier and it's the most popular sport in the galaxy for precisely that reason. I like it best when Daddy's Drednoughts battle the Coruscant Scavengers, mostly because the Drednoughts are always the worst team, but I really don't care about it tonight.

Jarik comes out of his room.

"You can't sleep?" I ask him.

"Well, I am hungry," he says as he opens the chiller.

"When aren't you hungry?" I'd gone out foodshopping earlier in the day because he, Sark and Quall devoured everything and that is no exaggeration.

"I'm a growing boy," he says, shrugging and starts making sandwiches, and yes, that's plural. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Oh, sure you are. I don't have the Force, oh great one, but you're like totally freaked about something."

"I am NOT freaked." Well, I am, but I don't want to go into it, especially.

"I'm worried about Mom and Dad, too."

"They're adults. They'll be fine." I'm concerned about that, too.

"Let's see what's on the news."

"They just finished sports."

"Racing's not till midnight. Sure you don't want a sandwich?"

"I ate plenty with Jacen tonight, including a dessert that was the size of your head."

"You know that killer chocolate creme cake they have at Bakura's? You get it for free if you can eat it all by yourself."

"I'm aware of that, yeah. I used to watch Jacen and Ani do it."

The news opens with the conflict on Hapes. It's not good. I really don't like what's passing before my eyes.

I'm snapped back to reality as the secure comm goes off. "I'll get it," Jarik says, loping over to it. I'm afraid to pick it up. "Hi Jag. You coming to see us again?... hang on, she's awake, we're just watching the news. Hey oh great one! It's loverboy!"

"You don't need to be so damn loud, especially at this hour!" I hiss at my kid brother. "Jag?"

"Hey Jaina, how are you, girl?" Wow, he sounds actually concerned. Does he think my parents are beating me or something?"

"I can't sleep. You?"

"Wanted to give you a heads up."

"What kind of heads up?"

"You're gonna be called back from shore leave tomorrow."

"Don't screw with me, Jagged Fel. It's late and I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not screwing with you! What is your problem?"

I didn't mean to sound nasty. "I'm sorry," I say quietly, and mean it. "Is this related to what's happening in Hapes?"

"Yeah."

"My parents and Tenel Ka and my niece are there. And I'm worried as hells."

"That's why I comm'd you. We're not assigned yet. But we're gonna be doing drills for the real thing."

"Civil war."

"Looks more and more like it. I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but you're gonna find out soon enough. You can start making plans. And..."

"And what?" I'm feeling both wired and bone weary. I don't like it.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

I'm a bit lost as to why he thinks calling me half a day sooner is going to help me, but I'll run with it.

"And, I'm gonna be your commanding officer," he adds. "I know we have to keep that separate right now, but just because we have to doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you. In fact, I think about you all the time."

If I have any sharp edges left, they're melting. But the bad thing about it is that if there's any possibility of us entering combat, we have to keep it professional.

"I really want us to happen someday," Jag tells me, and my heart swells.

"I'd like that, too."

"Anyone with you besides Jarik?"

"Nope. Jacen's gone home, Ani's on Corellia."

"I guess you'll have to arrange for Jarik to stay somewhere else."

"I'll send him back to Sark's parents. They'll feel better about it when I hand over all the food I bought."

Jarik gives me a dirty look. I stick my tongue out at him. Very mature, I know.

"We might not ever get into combat, but we have to be ready."

"Just so long as it's over in six months. I'm joining Daddy's business. I know we talked about me being career military, but I think I've got too much of him in me. I have the constant urge to unleash bitter sarcasm on my so called superior officers."

That makes him laugh. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"We can talk more about this later?"

"Sure. I'm sorry, Jag, but I really don't think I'm cut out for career military. I'm way too much of a smartass."

"Well, there is that," he says, laughing again but turning sober. "I just wanted you to know that, well, if something were to happen to either of us...I love you."

I feel a smile spreading across my face. "I know."

I manage a few hours of restless sleep, and sure enough, the comm Jag talked about comes through over the secure. I have seventy-two hours to report.

The worst part is, I have to tell my parents. I know that part of the way they made it easy on themselves was that it was peacetime when I joined, and they were figuring on me never having to see combat.

I was starting to think that way, too.

The secure comm goes off again. "H'llo?" I'm kind of groggy from not sleeping well."

"Jaina, honey, are you all right?" It's Daddy.

"I have to report back to base in seventy-two hours."

"Oh, no, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"You know why."

"I can guess. Listen, I have to bring Allana off planet, so I'll have to get in touch with Jacen, although I can't say I'm comfortable with her on Coruscant."

"What about Mom's people on Naboo?"

"She's Jacen's daughter and Tenel Ka wants her with her father."

"I gotta wake him up. Hold on." I go to Jarik's door and hammer on it. "Jarik, you little twerp! Get your butt out of bed!" I don't hear anything so I walk into his room. He's crashed out, of course.

I shake him and he looks up at me and groans. "What the hells are you waking me up for?"

"Daddy's on the secure channel."

"Probably telling me I eat too much," he muttered as he punched in the talk button. "What're you getting me up at this hour for?"

I don't hear the conversation, but it's short. Jarik grumbles. "I gotta go over to Jacen's. You're leaving, right?"

"I have to."

"Want me to take you to the transport?"

"You aren't licensed on the speeder."

"Never stopped me before." He grins at me. I envy him. He doesn't have to deal with being Force sensitive, thinks life is for his amusement.

"Does Daddy know about this?"

He grins again. "Nope."

I'm not sure which is scarier, potential combat with the man I love or a trip with Jarik in Daddy's speeder.

But I'm about to find out.


End file.
